SeokSoon Collection
by DoubleCForLandJ
Summary: Kata orang, orang yang berisik itu akan mendapatkan seseorang yang pendiam, tapi Hoshi tidak percaya hal itu, buktinya ia bisa mendapatkan seorang Lee SeokMin yang sama berisiknya dengannya. SeokSoon! BL! PWP (plot what plot)! Review juseyo SeokMinXSoonYoung! DKXHoshi! Seventeen ff! open request! New story! Prequel!
1. Chapter 1

**L &J**

 **Title : 'Smile Couple'**

 **Cast : Kwon SoonYoung and Lee SeokMin**

 **Pairing : SeokSoon**

 **Genre : Romance Maybe hahahahaha just see**

 **Length : Oneshoot? Two shoot? Or Multichap? Up to you readear-nim**

 **Desclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan yang merasa memiliki mereka, yang pasti gue cuman minjem nama ama figure mereka doing, story line milik gue ama Ji**

 **Warning flame boleh, kritik boleh cuman satu kata lanjut juga boleh, mau jadi seder? Mangga.. dan maafkeun banyak typo maklum mata udah minus 6 #plak ok happy reading guys!**

 **Diamond's Life**

 **Present**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Senyum ceria terlukis di wajah manis Hoshi, pemuda bernama asli Kwon SoonYoung itu terus tersenyum, membuat siapapun yang melihat pemuda yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolahnya itu langsung menatapnya penuh tanya, ya walaupun Hoshi memang orang yang ceria bukan berarti dia suka tersenyum tak jelas, siapa tahu bocah manis berambut abu kebiruan itu tengah kerasukan setan –Ya setidaknya itulah pikiran teman-teman SoonYoung-.

"Hoshi-ah, kau kenapa tersenyum seperti orang idiot seperti itu, aku tahu kau memang idiot, tapi kumohon jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat begitu menyeramkan" Ucapan sadis itu langsung Hoshi dapatkan saat ia memasuki kelasnya, kelas 2-A kelas yang disebut-sebut sebagai kelas dengan dominasi murid tampan dan cantik di dalamnya.

"Aish Woozi-ah, kau tahu? Aku sedang bahagia saat ini, jadi aku tidak akan marah padamu," Jawab Hoshi enteng sambil menyimpan tasnya di atas mejanya, lalu duduk tenang di kursinya yang diikuti Woozi. Pemuda mungil yang dipanggil Woozi hanya bisa mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung, ada apa dengan sahabat idiotnya ini? –ya kira-kira begitulah isi kepala pemuda mungil itu-.

"Hey, kau tak mau menyontek PR matematikaku? Atau kau lupa hari ini ada PR?" Kembali Woozi bertanya pada Hoshi yang dijawab dengan gelengan lalu pemuda yang lahir di bulan juni itu mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dan menyerahkanya pada Woozi, membuat pemuda mungil itu lagi-lagi harus mengerutkan keningnya, membuka buku itu dan mendapati tulisan rapih angka-angka yang sudah di kerjakan oleh Hoshi.

"Akh~ Sepertinya dunia akan kiamat" Ucap Woozi lagi sambil menggeplakan buku matematika Hoshi pada pemiliknya, membuat suara aduh, keluar dari Hoshi yang malah tersenyum makin lebar.

Woozi menghela nafas lelah, astaga, ia bener-benar harus membawa Hoshi kepara normal atau ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, siapa tahu ada yang membuat sahabat dekatnya ini menjadi orang aneh seperti sekarang. Pemuda mungil itu mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling kelas, mencoba menghiraukan Hoshi yang tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila di sebelahnya, kelasnya sudah ramai pagi ini karena ya~ ada PR matematika yang di berikan Jung Seongsaemnim pada mereka hari ini, dan banyak sekali yang belum mengerjakannya –Woozi sangat yakin itu-

"Hoshi-ah~~~" Sebuah suara milik seseorang yang asing, namun familiar di telinga para siswa kelas 2-A menyapa gendang telinga mereka, melihat kearah sumber suara dan mendapati DK atau nama aslinya Lee Seokmin tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman cerianya yang menyilaukan dan tengah melambaikan tangan pada..

Hoshi?

Semua murid kini menatap kearah Hoshi yang juga tengah melambaikan tangannya antusias. Woozi yang ada di sebelah Hoshi hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

HEY! SeokMin atau DK itu termasuk namja yang terkenal tampan, baik, berisik, iseng tapi jenius.

'Jika Hoshi yang berisik, jail dan manis juga suka membuat onar disatukan dengan DK yang jail, tampan, ppopuler, berisik, maka, ASTAGA! KIAMAT benar-benar-benar sudah dekat' Semua orang menatap horror pada DK dan Hoshi yang tengah berjalan kearah DK dengan riang, sedikit bersenandung lalu memeluk DK setelah bocah manis itu dekat dengan DK.

"Jadi, kita ke kantin? Aku sudah lapar," Itu suara rengekan Hashi yang membuat semua teman sekelasnya merinding seketika, seorang Hoshi bias bersikap manis? Merengek manja?" Oh Tuhan benar-benar akan ada Kiamat.

"Tentu saja, kau sih lupa sarapan, untung ibuku bersedia membuatkan kita sarapan," DK mengelus-ngelus surai biru keabuan milik Hoshi dengan lembut, senyum 'matahari'nya tak jua lepas dari wajah tampan itu.

Hoshi mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, membuat beberapa siswi yang melihatnya memekik tak percaya. SEORANG HOSHI MENGERUCUTKAN BIBIR? .

"Jadi, kau juga belum sarapan? Aish, seharusnya aku tak memberi tahumu bahwa aku lupa sarapan" DK yang mendengar ucapan Hoshi terkekeh sebelum berkata.

"Memangnya pacarku yang manis ini mau jika makan sendiri? Aku terlalu tahu dirimu luar dan dalam SoonYongie~~" Mata semua orang yang mendengar hal itu kembali membelalak, membuat mata mereka seperti mau keluar, apalagi saat disuguhi adegan seorang DK mencium dahi Hoshi dengan sangat khikmat, seketika kelas menjadi hening.

"Ayo~~ Jangan membuang waktu, aku sudah lapar SoonYoungie!" DK menarik Hoshi keluar kelas, untuk beberapa saat kelas 2-A masih hening sebelum.

"HOSHI DAN DK SEPASANG KEKASIH? SEKOLAHINI AKAN HANCUR!" Teriak seseorang yang diyakini adalah Kim Taehyung atau V dengan wajah blanknya yang khas.

"Mereka serasi kok, ya walaupun pasti aka nada kekacauan di sekolah ini sebentar lagi" seorang gadis manis berucap sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya imut.

"Kurasa mereka memang serasi, siapa tahu saja mereka berubah jadi sedikit lebih tenang" Kali ini seorang namja cantik bernametag Ren yang berucap.

"Aku kira, mereka yang akan tenang dan sekolah kita yang akan rebut, mereka keluar dengan saling bergandengan dan tertawa, tidak menghiraukan orang di sekelilingnya sama sekali" Kali ini JeongHan- itulah yang tertlis di nametagnya- yang berkomentar setelah sebelumnya melongokan badannya dari jendela melihat 'kemesraan' pasangan SoonSeok itu.

"Ya~~ Ku kira kau benar Hyung" Woozi menghela nafas lelah. Sahabatnya yang sudah terkenal akan makin terkenal. Dan sekolahnya yang sudah ramai akan makin ramai. Ketenanganku akan terenggut. Setidaknya begitulah pikiran Woozi saat ini.

Sedangkan kedua orangyang tengah menjadi topic hangat itu kini malah tengah memakan bekalnya di kantin dengan saling menyuapi, becanda dan tertawa keras-keras, menjaili beberapa hoobae mereka, dan kembali tertawa.

"SoonYoungi~~ Nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita ke taman bermain ok? Setelah itu kita ke game centre, aku sedang ingin bermain," Ajak DK yang tengah di suapi udon oleh Hoshi, Hoshi hanya mengangguk-angguk, menjauhkan sumpitnya saat DK akan memakan ydon itu, membuat DK berdecak kesal dan Hoshi mulai terkekeh, merasa terhibur dengan wajah DK yang merengut.

"Ne, Heheheh, maaf, ini makan~~" Hoshi mengarahkan sumpitnya pada DK yang disambut dengan antusias.

DK dan Hoshi bukannya tidak tahu dengan kabar yang beredar saat ini, yang mungkin seluruh warga sekolah mereka tahu, mereka hanya tak acuh, lagi pula memang benar jika mereka bersatu maka sekolah mereka yang meang sudah ramai ini akan semakin ramai. Karena dua pembuat onarnya kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Kau tahu, dulu, aku tidak percaya kita bisa berpacaran karena, kata orang, seseorang yang berisik akan mendapatkan kekasih yang pendiam, karena seperti batu yang bertemu batu jika orang ramai, berpasangan dengan orang yang juga ramai, aka nada perselisihan, tapi kini, aku tak perduli kata-kata orang lain, yang aku percaya adalah. Seokie milik Youngie~~" Hoshi tersenyum riang.

"Dan Youngie milik Seokie~~ Karena kita ada untuk salin melengkapi, karena kita satu dalam rasa, karena kita saling mencintai" Lanjut SeokMin sambil memeluk Hoshi.

 **Kata orang, orang yang berisik itu akan mendapatkan seseorang yang pendiam, tapi Hoshi tidak percaya hal itu, buktinya ia bias mendapatkan seorang Lee SeokMin yang sama berisiknya dengannya**

 **END  
**

**Satu drabble dariku, hahahahah :D hi Ji balik bawa drabble SeokSoon ada yang ma review kalau reviewnya cukup banyak Ji bikini Sequel atau prequelnya, jadi Review juseyo :D  
**


	2. Our Simple Love (First Love)

**L &J**

 **Title : Our Simple Love  
**

 **Cast : Kwon SoonYoung and Lee SeokMin**

 **Pairing : SeokSoon**

 **Genre : Romance Maybe hahahahaha just see**

 **Length : Oneshoot? Two shoot? Or Multichap? Up to you readear-nim**

 **Desclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan, agensi, keluarga dan yang merasa memiliki mereka, yang pasti gue cuman minjem nama ama figure mereka doing, story line milik gue ama Ji**

 **Warning flame boleh, kritik boleh cuman satu kata lanjut juga boleh, mau jadi seder? Mangga.. dan maafkeun banyak typo maklum mata udah minus 6 #plak ok happy reading guys!**

 **Diamond's Life**

 **Present**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Hari ini, seperti hari biasanya, Hoshi berjalan dengan riang menuju sekolah, sekali-kali terdengar senandung lirih dari bibir cherrynya, tak lupa juga beberapa gerakan dance yang simple ia peragakan, tak acuh dengan beberapa orang yang menatapnya aneh, sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Tapi tanpa seorangpun tahu, ada seseorang di sudut jalan sana yang tengah menatap Hoshi dengan pandangan memuja, sebuah senyum cerah terukir di wajah namja tampan itu.

"Aku harap aku bisa dekat denganmu" Gumamnya sembari berjalan santai di belakang Hoshi.

Perjalanan menuju sekola yang selalu sama semenjak dua tahun lalu, dimana si pemuda Kwon yang berjalan di depan dengan ceria dan seorang pemuda yang berjalan santai beberapa meter di belakang Hoshi sembari memamerkan senyuman indahnya, senyum yang kadang membuat sang surya malu untuk menampakan dirinya.

888

Hari sudah beranjak sore waktupun sudah menunjukan pukul 4.50 PM KST. Sekolahan tempat Hoshi menimba ilmupun sudah cukup sepi, walau ada beberapa orang yang masih ada kegiatan klub.

Di belakang gedung sekolah yang merupakan gedung tua terdengar suara music yang samar-samar, jika ada yang melewati belakang gedung sekolah itu dan mendengar samar-samar suara music yang menghentak itu, pasti akan berpikir pada hal yang mistis, karena memang gedung yang berada di belakang sekolah adalah gedung yang tak terpakai bahkan kabarnya berhantu jadi sangat jarang orang yang melewati belakang sekolah.

Mari kita intip sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dalam gedung tua itu.

Terlihat ruangan yang cukup besar dengan banyaknya tumpukan meja dan kursi yang tak terpakai, kesannya memang tua namun cukup terawat bahkan di sudut ruangan yang entah mengapa terdapat banyak cermin itu, ada sebuah tape yang terlihat baru dan tengah memutar lagu Chris Brown berjudul Love more.

Seorang pemuda manis tengah menggerakan tubuhnya dengan begitu lihai, mengikuti tempo lagu yang menghentak. Keringat terlihat bercucuran dari tubuh semampainya yang hanya berbalut kaos putih tipis yang mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya juga celana jins sepaha yang longgar, membuat penampilannya begitu memukau, belum lagi dengan gerakan dance yang sangat indah dipandang.

Pemuda manis, yang ternyata adalah Hoshi itu memandang dirinya dengan intens di cermin, sedikit tersenyum saat sadar gerakan dancenya sudah memasuki tahap 'lumayan'.

"Aku akan terus berusaha dan menunjukan bahwa aku patut untuk di hargai" Ucapnya dengan nada kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, entah karena terlalu focus pada pemikirannya sehingga ia tidak melihat bayangan seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah mengintipnya dan mengeluarkan senyum carahnya.

"Aku percaya kau akan diakui, kau hanya perlu untuk terus berusaha," Bisiknya pelan dan buru-buru merundukan tubuhnya saat Hoshi menengokan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku kira tadi ada orang," Gumamnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Mungkin hanya halusinasi," Lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana tasnya tergeletak. Sementara itu si pelaku pengintipan memegang dadanya yang berdebar keras sambil berucap.

"Untung saja tidak ketahuan" Sepertinya si pengintip masih di lindungi Tuhan.

888

Hari sudah beranjak petang, udara mulai mendingin langitpun telah mencurahkan air matanya, membuat petang ini terlihat benar-benar kelabu.

Hoshi dengan penampilannya yang sudah basah kuyup berlari menuju halte bus yang sepi, dimana hanya ada seorang pemuda yang ia kira seusianya tengah duduk di bangku halte paling ujung.

"Aish, kenapa juga harus turun hujan! Akukan tidak membawa payung," Ucapnya sembari menatap awan kelabu yang masih betah untuk menurunkan titik jenuhnya.

Sebuah tangan besar menyodorkan sehelai handuk putih, membuat Hoshi mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kelabu, menatap handuk itu dan bergantian menatap sang pemberi handuk yang tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Pakai ini, rambutmu basah," Ucap pemuda yang memberinya handuk, pemuda itu menaruh handuknya di kepala Hoshi, membuat Hoshi sedikit menggerutu, namun samar-samar terlihat semburat pink di pipinya.

"Kau, Hoshi dari kelas 2-Akan? Aku Doekyeom dari kelas 2-G, salam kenal" Ucap pemuda itu yang kini malah mengeringkan rambut Hoshi dengan handuk putih itu.

"Te-terimakasih tapi aku bisa sendiri," Ucap Hoshi gugup, membuat pemuda bernama Doekyeom itu tersenyum semakin lebar, tidak lagi mengusak rambut Hoshi.

Doekyeom beranjak dari samping Hoshi untuk duduk di bangku yang ada disana, namun kini memilih untuk duduk di belakang tubuh Hoshi.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, Hoshi yang masih betah berdiri dengan Doekyeom yang tengah memperhatikan punggung Hoshi yang terlihat sempit.

"Uh~~ Pegal," Gumam Hoshi, namun telinga DK yang tajam menangkap perkataan Hoshi, membuatnya menggelengkan kepala. Kalau pegal seharusnya pemuda berambut abu kebiruan itu duduk bukannya hanya bergumam. Tanpa peringatan DK berjalan kearah Hoshi menarik bahu Hoshi, membuat pemuda manis kelahiran juni itu menjerit kaget.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Doekyeom-sshi?!" DK sang pelaku hanya tersenyum manis tak begitu peduli, hanya mendudukan pemuda itu di bangku dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Hoshi.

Hoshi hanya menatap tak percaya pemuda di sebelahnya, sebelum diam-diam tersenyum.

Hening kembali melingkupi mereka. Hening yang menyenangkan. Hanya ada suara air hujan yang bercumbu dengan aspal dan petir yang menggelegar, eh petir? Bukankah si pemuda manis sangat takut petir?

Hoshi menutup telinganya begitu petir terdengar, membuat DK menatap Hoshi lamat, memperhatikan ekspresi takut sang pemuda manis.

"Kau takut petir?" Tanya DK membuat Hoshi mengangguk.

HAP.

DK menyampirkan blazernya pada tubuh Hoshi yang hanya memakai kaos putih, lalu memeluk Hoshi dari samping, membuat Hoshi sedikit menegang.

"A-" Baru saja akan melemparkan protesannya, suara petir sudah terdengar lagi membuat Hoshi makin mendekatkan diri pada DK, merasakan kehangatan dan detak jantung DK yang tidak normal, sama seperti detak jantungnnya yang berdetak amat kencang.

Hey! Kadang cinta itu tidak tahu kapan akan datang, bahkan saat seperti ini saja cupid baru memanah hati seorang Kwon SoonYoung untuk Lee SeokMin.

888

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkanku, padahal sebenarnya tidak perlu," Ucap Hoshi pada DK. Saat ini DK dan Hoshi tengah berada di depan rumah keluarga Kwon. Keluarga Hoshi.

DK hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih sang pujaan hati.

"Sama-sama, lagipula rumahku berada 3 rumah dari rumahmu," Ucap DK santai, membuat Hoshi mengedipkan matanya tak percaya.

"Heh? Benarkah?" Tanya Hoshi tidak percaya.

"Benar, sejak 2 tahun lalu malah," Jawab DK, Hoshi hanya menelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya Hoshi lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Karena kau terlalu larut dalam duniamu," DK tersenyum cerah, kali ini ia mengusak rambut biru keabuan Hoshi dengan sayang.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, masuk kedalam sana, adik dan ibumu sudah menunggu," Hoshi yang ingin melontarkan pertanyaan lagi menengok kebelakang dan mendapati adik dan ibunya yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu rumah.

"Sampai ketemu besok!" DK membalikan tubuh Hoshi secara paksa, membuat mau tak mau Hoshi berjalan menuju arah ibu dan adiknya.

Pemuda manis itu beberapa kali menengok kearah DK yang masih betah menatapnya sambil tersenyum ramah –entah padanya atau kepada ibunya-

"Itu pacar Hyung?" Tanya adik Hoshi –Kwon SoonGeum- membuat Hoshi langsung menyuruh SoonGeum masuk, tak ingin kata-kata SoonGeum terdengar oleh DK yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Aku tak menyangka ini!" Ujar DK sambil melompat-lompat riang, bermaksud pulang ke rumahnya.

888

Pagi telah menyapa dunia. Hoshi bergegas keluar dari rumahnya, jam yang melingkar ditanganya sudah menunjukan pukul 7.15 menit, ia hanya punya waktu 10 menit lagi untuk berangkat tepat waktu ke sekolah.

"Huwah! Aku terlambat!" Teriaknya sambil berlari-lari, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan maklum.

Kring..Kring…

"Butuh tumpangan?" Suara bel sepedah menyapa indra pendengaran Hoshi dan mendapati DK yang sedang mengayuh sepedahnya di sebelahnya.

"YA! Doekyom-sshi! Aku ikut!" Ucapnya heboh pada DK yang sudah memberhentikan sepedahnya.

"Baiklah! Tapi ada syaratnya~~~ " DK menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"A-apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus mau menjadi…."

 **To Be Continued**

 **WUAH~~~ senang dengan review kalian, maaf ya lama, BTW init uh cerita sebelum Hoshi n DK jadian hehehehe. Mau lanjut gak? Jan lupa review lagi ya? Love Uall.**

 **Maaf belum bisa bales review, ini laptop dapet bajak punya temen :D**

 **Buat kak Fa, hey! FFmu chap 1 udah mau rampung, tinggal dirimu edit heheheh :D**


End file.
